


Falling Roses

by AzMoAn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Platonic Relationships, RWBY Emblems, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: Who should Blake Be shipped with?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Roman Torchwick, Notorious Crimelord Roman Torchwick, was scared.  
On his back was the emblem of his partner Cinder Fall. That had been there ever since they met and it had honestly been his lifesaver. Cinder couldn't really get rid of him if he was attached to her. Neither of them would make it out unscathed mentally or otherwise.

What concerned him currently was the new red emblem that showed clearly on his hand.

He wasn't even sure where it came from. The only people he knew he had interacted with were Junior, his goons, and Cinder and he was sure it wasn't there when he had spoken to the bar owner. There had to be someone he was leaving out-

 _Red_.

The criminal desperately wanted to punch the mark and hope that it transferred the pain to the kid that screwed up his robbery and now was giving them more issues to work around.

The scroll that rested on his bed began to ring.

"Hey Cinder." Roman answered already knowing who it was.

"Have you seen this new mark?" Cinder asked. Roman felt her power starting to burn him with her rage even though she was on the other side of the city in a warehouse.

"You mean the one that came from Red?" Roman asked silently cursing himself when he heard the taunting sarcasm in the question.

"The girl with the scythe?" Cinder asked.

"That's the one."

"Great." The heat that Roman imagined seemed to fade away as Cinder's cold tone lessened. "So where do you think she is now?"

"Not sure."

"We'll have to put this on hold until we get her then. I won't compromise this mission because of the mark rule."

"Got it. Should I pay a visit?"

"No. Stay out of sight for awhile."

"Yes Ma'am." Roman hung up. Just before he tossed the scroll back onto the bed, he got a message.

{ _Out stealing dust refills.Do you need anything right now._ } Neopolitan asked.

{ _No_.} Roman tossed the scroll away and fell onto his bed waiting for when Cinder would call him back into service.

* * *

 

Ruby covered both of the newly discovered marks with her clothing. The one on her back was easy to cover, at least until she had to change. The other one on her wrist posed a bigger problem.  
She watched the news. She knew who Roman Torchwick was and she knew his emblem, too.

The second emblem on her back was an exciting mystery to her. The only thing the mark gave you was the emblem it was up to whoever it was to find the owner of it.

She just hoped it wasn't another criminal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yang, I don't know." Ruby said to her sister when she was sure nobody else on the airship was close enough to listen. The red hooded girl had kept quiet about the emblem marks on herself until Yang calmed down from the excitement of Ruby going to Beacon with her. "Roman Torchwick isn't exactly someone that a lot of people would want as a soulmate. Same for his accomplice."

"Yeah," Yang shrugged. "But not all soulmate relationships are romantic. It could just be a close friendship with you three."

"That's still a little weird." Ruby said.

"True. But I'm pretty sure Dad, Uncle Qrow and I will be able to keep them controlled."

"I guess..." Ruby looked at Yang. "But what about the teammates that we'll have?"

"That's a tough one. I guess we just hope they understand." Yang answered then froze. "And who said we would be on the same team?"

"I just assumed...You're the only one I know here."

"Then as soon as we land, start making friends."

"But-"

"No 'Buts', Ruby. You're making friends."

Before Ruby could respond, Glynda appeared and started explaining Beacon's rules before landing.

Beacon was beautiful. And huge. Ruby wasn't sure if she was ready to handle something like this.

"So I'm going to meet up with my friends have fun."

"Wait Yang-" A group of people flew past her and ran to the school, Yang in tow.

"But I have so many questions!" Ruby fell backwards before falling onto a pile of suitcases.

"Just what do you think you are you doing?!"

* * *

 

"Did you find her, Roman?" Cinder asked. "Anything at all about her?"

"So sorry, but no." The thief replied. "I've been a little busy stealing dust for your grand master plan."

"Well find the girl as well." Cinder's voice grew colder. "We can't exactly have this plan work if she's supposed to be our soulmate."

"I know that. You think it's easy on me? It's not like I can just walk around in plain sight." Roman bit back a few other choice words. "Speaking of, when are your two brats getting here?"

"They should be here in a few days." Roman heard annoyance in the fire woman's voice. "Just keep doing your job, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Roman smiled. "We'll keep in touch."

"Roman-" The thief hung up.

"Geez." Roman walked over to a map of Vale. "Little Red, Little Red, where could you be." He pointed his cane at Beacon. "Maybe there...I'll check and see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should Blake Be shipped with?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Team RWBY, newly assembled, hadn't had a chance to talk about everything and it showed in their relationship.  
Yang was a neutral ground; being able to get along with everyone on the team. Weiss was the opposite. She ignored both Yang and Blake, but gave Ruby scathing looks, as if she was judging her. Blake was...accepting of her team. She would talk with Yang, Weiss, and Ruby, but the conversation had to be started by one of them, and if it got awkward, she would vanish for the rest of the day.

After Professor Port's class, Ruby was pulled to the side by Weiss.

"You aren't qualified." The white haired girl said to her.

"Huh?"

"You aren't qualified to be the leader of Team RWBY." Weiss snapped. "I've trained everyday of my life for this. And you just get it for some reason."

"So you think Ozpin made a mistake?"

Weiss glared at the fifteen year old, looking like Ice was reflected in her eyes. "Yes." Then she turned and walked away, not bothering to look behind her at Ruby who lowered her head in shame.

* * *

 

Cinder had returned to the warehouse with Mercury carrying the uniforms needed for sneaking into Beacon. Her pace quickened when a cold feeling spread from the red rose that was on her hand.

Roman was standing over a blueprint for another crime he was planning to commit. Without even stopping, Cinder dragged him into the office and slammed the door, keeping out anyone else that would think of trying to get in.

"Are you feeling chills?" Cinder asked.

"Hm?"

"Chills." Cinder crossed her arms. "Because it's either you or Red that's stressed."

"Well besides the normal amount of animals in the warehouse," Roman pulled out a cigar. "There's been nothi-" The thief stopped and looked at Cinder. "You mean this chill."

"Yes." The black haired woman replied smoothly. "I assume that this means it is Red that's stressed?"

"I guess so."

"Hm. I wonder what we do now."

* * *

 

Ruby closed the third book on Grimm and Remnant, struggling to stay awake. She closed her eyes for what she thought was a few seconds, then woke up when she felt someone shake her shoulder.

"Wha-"She looked at the Schnee Heiress. "Oh Weiss! I wasn't sleeping. I was umm..."

"Shh." Weiss covered Ruby's mouth and looked to see if the others had woken up. She lowered her hand, when the only reaction was Blake slightly stirring. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Um..." Ruby tried to answer. "I... I don't..."

"Just answer the question!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby jumped. "Uhh, cream and five sugars!" She said quickly.

Saying nothing, Weiss quickly headed out and returned just as fast. The white haired girl smiled apologetically as she handed the mug to her leader.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader."

Ruby started to respond. "Tha-"

"Just know," Weiss said slowly. "that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. Good luck studying!"

"Thanks Weiss!" Ruby replied, smiling.

* * *

 

The cold chills that had messed with Cinder and Roman faded away. The two criminals praised whatever deity had helped Red with her stress, and by extension, their own.

"Get ready for your next crime, Roman." Cinder reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Blake! Blake! Where are you?!" Ruby shouted for her missing friend. Yang looked through crowds and Weiss followed behind them not saying anything.

"I don't see why we have to look for her." Weiss said crossing her arms. "Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself."

"So what Weiss?" Ruby turned around to say. "She's still our teammate."

"Hmph." Weiss turned around. "Then I'll go this way."

"I'll go catch up with her." Yang ran off to catch up with the Schnee Heir.

* * *

  
Blake and Sun looked over the containers at the White Fang members loaded dust into the aircraft.

"Let's go."

* * *

 

"Come on, pick up the pace." Roman twirled his weapon in his hand. "We don't have much time." The White Fang members just grumbled but didn't say anything.

He tapped his cane on the ground waiting for the animals to pick up the pace. He froze when he felt a blade press against his throat and heard a familiar Faunus shout at the White Fang Members that had their weapons focused on her.

"What the- Oh, for f-" Roman rolled his eyes when he realized who was behind him.

"Nobody move!"

Roman saw the White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords.

The criminal tried to look behind himself at the girl. "Take it easy there, little lady."

"Brothers of the White Fang!" Kitty shouted, ignoring him. "Why are you aiding this scum?"  
Roman laughed. "Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

Roman didn't hear what her response to his declaration was. Two more bullheads appeared. Roman took advantage of the distraction to fire Melodic Cudgel into the ground.

He fired at the dazed cat Faunus who ran away, dodging the blasts. As Roman followed her a banana peel landed on his face. The orange haired man grimaced and glared at the peel before tossing it away and looking for the person who threw it.

A monkey Faunus flew over his head and began fighting the White Fang members along with the cat.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted. Roman turned to see Red with her oversized Gardening tool.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman smiled, ignoring the feeling that was coming from the mark on his hand.

He aimed Melodic Cudgel at the young girl and fired. He resisted the urge to run and check on her, now focusing on the orange haired girl that was with her. Red shouted something and the other girl replied something about combat before opening her backpack.

Multiple swords appeared behind her and the orange haired girl began decimating the White Fang members.

"These kids just keep getting weirder.." Roman got onto the airship and watched the girl destroy two other ships. Red was watching in awe behind her.  
Roman closed the door and walked up to the front of the ship.

* * *

 

"Pitiful Roman." The flame woman walked into the warehouse followed by her two helpers.

"It was your soulmate, Cinder." Roman replied. "Would you have preferred I blow her up?"

"I would prefer that my soulmates don't fight each other and risk dying." Cinder sighed. "But no matter."

Bright Flames came to life in her hand.

"We have something planned."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Surprisingly, getting into Beacon had not been hard at all. The headmaster of the school was incredibly trusting of the students that came into the school. Cinder brushed some hair out of her eyes as she joined the other Haven students that had gotten off one of the many airships walked into the academy with Emerald and Mercury on either side of her.

The Headmaster gave them some sort of welcoming speech to the academy and Vytal Festival. She noticed none of the students in Beacon were there and decided to think that they had received some sort of speech earlier and were excused from this one. A small part of her was disappointed that she didn't see her soulmate there, but she suppressed it.  
If she was here, then they would meet eventually. And then she would decide on what she thought of her.

* * *

 

Ruby dropped the large binder full of fun activities on the table in front of her teammates, dodging Weiss' question over whether it was stolen or not.  
She doesn't have to know. Ruby thought.

"I always start my semester's off with a _yang_." Her older sister smiled at the pun. Ruby covered her face with her hands. This was one thing she hoped neither of her soulmates would have; puns. Granted Roman Torchwick, notorious crime lord, probably wouldn't ever consider making them. Ruby couldn't picture him making them anyway. She wasn't sure about her other soulmate though. The only time they had seen each other, during Roman's escape from Ruby and Glynda.

She snapped out of her thoughts when a pie hit Weiss in the face. The Schnee returned fire which led to a food fight.

"Justice will be swift!" Ruby stomped the table. "Justice will be painful!" She crushed the milk carton in her hand. "It will be delicious!"

* * *

 

Mercury was sent to monitor one half of the school while Emerald was sent to monitor the other with Cinder.  
 _Why was I sent here?_ The gray haired boy thought as he walked, kicking a rock with his boots. He heard some people shouting and looked up just to see a crowd of people running towards him.

_What was that about?_ He looked at the vanishing group of people then at the direction they had come from and ran that way. He heard some people mention a food fight and decided that might be a good place to find some people who might pose a threat to Cinder or maybe a soulmate.  
The whole concept of a soulmate seemed dull and bothersome, but exciting. And the greaves user was more interested in the excitement than anything else. It wasn't like he needed to be with his soulmate. They could go their whole lives without ever knowing each other. Either way is fine with him.

He looked into one of the lunch room's windows and was surprised to see the full on brawl that was going down. One girl was fighting with a swordfish like it was a sword against another girl that was fighting with a watermelon hammer. Swordfish girl was hit and sent flying back into the wall.

There was an over the top reaction from another girl Mercury guessed was her teammate. A blonde stuck her fists into some turkeys and charged into the fight against watermelon hammer's friend. Blondie won, and then she was sent through the roof screaming by watermelon hammer.  
He was sure that she hadn't seen him, but at the same time he could have sworn that their eyes met, and he felt a burning sensation on his chest.

"Are you done, Mercury?" Emerald walked up from behind. "Cinder wants to see us."

"Yeah I'm done." Mercury replied. He smiled. "Nothing to report besides the food war that went down in the cafeteria."

"Food what?" Emerald asked before she shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to know. Cinder's finished scoping out this place. She wants us back at the hideout."

"Shame." Mercury said with fake sadness. "I didn't get to see much."

"Then that's you fault." Emerald replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "That useless criminal Cinder's bonded to isn't doing one one of his jobs. How about we go and do it for him?"

Mercury smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I don't see how you're going to convince Red to trust you." Roman said. "In case you haven't noticed, she's not the bigger fan of law-breakers. I'm the crime lord in Vale and-"

"Which is why I'm going undercover, and not you." Cinder replied cooly. "She also hasn't seen my face, giving me a better chance at getting close to her."

"You are very invested in this plan." Roman raised a brow. "Do you actually care-"

"I would prefer not having a soulmate killed. I've seen the effect of losing a soulmate." Cinder's eyes burned. "If gaining her trust guarantees her survival, neither of us will suffer her death because she will be guarded."

Roman thought about it for a little. _Red dies and I'm left with an empty void in my soul and that memory. She lives and life goes on as usual while I get two soulmates._ He shrugged. "Alright, Cinder." He said. "Be sure to get Red out of there."

* * *

 

The fact that Mercury had been raised without any shred of love made him incredulous to the whole "soulmates" thing. So seeing a yellow emblem over his heart was not the best surprise for him. His blood ran cold and he needed something to take his mind off it, anything. He started messing with his prosthetics, just to give himself something to do. He would tighten something to the point of pain, then loosen it. It helped-at least until Emerald arrived.

"How'd you find your soulmate that quickly?" Emerald asked. "Weren't you supposed to be scoping out Beacon?"

"I was and I don't know." Mercury replied. "I stopped scooping when I saw the food war."

"Oh right. 'The food war'." Emerald said incredulously. "How did that happen."

"How should I know? All I saw was people fighting with swordfish and a girl get sent into the sky by a watermelon hammer. I'm pretty sure they didn't see me."

Emerald's expression was nothing short of disbelief. The thief didn't press it. She sat on the end of the table. "But what if you didn't know you saw them?"

"What?"

"I'm just guessing, but if that one girl was sent through the ceiling, she might have been too far and too confused to actually know she made eye contact with you."

Mercury looked at her. "That sounds like bull-"

"It's still possible, Mercury." Emerald interrupted him. "Think about it."

The gray haired teen looked down and kept tinkering with his prosthetics. He didn't want to give Emerald the satisfaction of knowing he was. She'd hold it over him for the rest of their lives.

"We're heading back there tomorrow." Emerald said. "Don't forget what we're supposed to do."

"Of course, Emmy." Mercury moved the wreck away before Emerald could tighten his prosthetics again. "I'll be ready tomorrow." The thief huffed and walked away. Mercury put the tool down and sighed.

_I hope._

* * *

 

"Yang!" The blonde snapped out of her thoughts when her teammate snapped her fingers in front of her face. Weiss' glared at her. "We've been saying your name for awhile. What's going on?"

The blonde looked down. The grey soulmate mark that was on her skin appeared after the food fight, but she hadn't noticed until she changed out of her uniform. It was hard to miss and Yang had pulled her half skirt a little higher in an attempt to hide it.

"Yang!" The blonde jumped. "You're spacing out again." Weiss huffed. "What is going on?"

"It's-"

The door flew open and Ruby burst in. "I got it!" She held up the board game victoriously.

"Finally." Weiss crossed her arms. "What took you so long?"

Ruby lowered the board sheepishly. "I might have bumped into some students from Haven."

"In our dorm area?"

"They were lost." Weiss raised an eyebrow at Ruby's answer.

"It's true!"

"Whatever." The heiress sighed. "Let's just listen to Blake's idea."

Ruby put the board game down and went to join her teammates.


End file.
